


El primer beso robado

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Panic, Gen or Pre-Slash, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soft Seo Changbin, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Felix espera que Changbin regreso a altas horas de la noche.Luego de una conversación, Algo sucede que cambiará su relación por completamente.





	El primer beso robado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,otro fic dedicado al cumpleaños de felix.Este fue más difícil porque quise que este no sea triste como el otro,quería que fuera algo tierno y suave.Por eso es que este es mucho más corto que el anterior.
> 
> Como dije en los otros fanfic,hay diferencia horaria con Corea y allá ya es el cumpleaños de felix,por eso en la descripción sale un día antes.

_Félix esperaba ansiosamente a Changbin, era muy tarde y aún no había llegado a casa. Lo había llamado y había dicho que no se preocuparía por el, que llegaría pronto.eso fue hace 2 horas y ya esta muy preocupado._

_Bostezo mientras hacia un café para mantenerse despierto, el quería ver llegar al enano a casa. Changbin solía llegar muy tarde a la casa, aunque no tanto como su líder. Felix se había preocupado por la salud de su amigo y por eso lo esperado._

_Los dos se llevan muy bien desde el programa de supervivencia y eso no cambiaron. ._

_La verdad era que el no sabía muy bien que sentía por Changbin, no sabía que era amistad o algo más.Era la primera vez que dudaba de su sexualidad y no sabía muy bien que hacer en este situación._

_Escucho como la puerta se abría y se volteó, justa para ver a un cansado Changbin._

_Felix se levantó inmediatamente y empezó a llevarlo al sofá,donde le ofreció su café.Allí empezó a hablarle como esta rutina iba a empezar a afectar su salud.El otro empezó a desviar el tema como siempre y felix se empezó a enojar.Se preocupaba y así le pagaban?_

_Felix comenzó a decir como enserio estaba preocupado por el y como tenía miedo de perderlo, pero en un tono de enojo recalcado. Paro de hablar al notario como Changbin comenzó a sonreír y el australiano comenzó a reclamarle no le tomaba en serio. No se espera que El otro se le acercaba rápidamente a él y yo robara un beso, su primer beso._

_Las mejillas de felix se sonrojaron exageradamente y no supo muy bien que hacer.Pero cuando noto la mano de Changbin en su cintura, todo se relajó y una sensación cálida se formó en su pecho.En ese momento lo resolvió, el amaba a Changbin y no como un amigo_

_Empezó a corresponder el dulce beso y el enano sonrió contra su boca. El beso no fue sexual, solo fue ... mágico._

_Los dos sentían que podríamos hacer esto por horas y no lagrimeo. Inevitablemente el aire se les acabó y se separaron, solo para quedarse mirando a los ojos del otro. Estaban perdidos por la mirada de adoración que recibimos._

_Era extraño, parecía que la preocupación de Félix hizo que Changbin lo besara pero ... los otros también habían expresado su preocupación pero ... según Félix, nunca recibió la misma reacción._

_Felix avergonzado expresó su preocupación y se volvió a sonrojar al ver como el otro se empezaba a reír sin parar.El australiano le dio un ligero golpe, diciendo que no era gracioso y el otro paro.una vez que recuperó el aliento, dijo unas palabras que felix nunca olvidaría._

_Le dije que no era solo porque estaba preocupado, si no porque era felix quien causaba su felicidad, en un ser que se suponía que era oscuro._

_ **Esto firmó el nuevo amor que los unía a los dos y que no les dejaría en mucho, mucho tiempo ...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que esto no haya sido tan malo y que les saque una sonrisa,aunque probablemente casi nadie lea esto.
> 
> Bye,mucho amor para ustedes♡


End file.
